


Song of the sirens

by XXHarent



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aro-ace Agatha, Bisexuality, Christmas, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homophobia, I’m in this for the long run guys, M/M, Musical References, Sirens, Slow Burn, homophobic malcom, mage is a dick, simon is so cluelessly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXHarent/pseuds/XXHarent
Summary: The mage has sent Simon on a ridiculous quest. It’s Christmas break, and Simon is spending it all aloneRecently disowned Baz, finds his holiday plans with his family are suddenly canceled. It’s Christmas break and Baz is spending it all alone.You guys know the drill.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Good morning/afternoon/night! Hope you all are having a lovely day. Just a quick thing, I’m not sure completely but this work will be about 4-6 chapters long. Nothing too long! Lots of kissing ;)  
> Please tell me about any grammar errors (I forget periods, a lot)

—Simon—

When the Mage called me into his office, the last thing I expected him to do was hand me a folder filled with police reports from of sightings of a strange “entity” that was residing in the English Channel. I looked at the Mage, the familiar feel of confusion creasing my brow.

“I would like you to investigate this, Simon.”

The Mage walked over to the tall bookshelf and brushed his fingers across the spine of a stack of leather bound books. The book shelf was chaos. Books stacked, some facing outward, some open. I could imagine Baz huffing over it and then going onto organize them by subject, the way he does with the small bookshelf in our room.

Taking my thoughts away from Baz, I look down at the folder. There are about ten pages in total, at the top of each page there is a name, a date, and the word Normal. No, scratch that, there is one page that has the word “Wizard” in place of “Normal”.

“Sir?” I questioned, shifting uncomfortably in the ridiculously large leather chair.

The mage turns towards me and sighs. He gives me a look that clearly says ‘Why do I waste my time on you’. I let my eyes fall to my shoes, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze.

“Simon, the English Channel has been getting reported sitings of a Creature that seems to have..... magikal properties.”

Oh, magikal creature. Well now this makes sense. I was, after all, mostly used like a secretary when it came to the Mage.

Or a nuclear weapon.

“Ok, and you want me to go over the reports?” I say, looking back up to meet the mages bored stare.

“Yes, I also want you to find it, and hunt it down”

Wait.

“What?!”

My eyes grow slightly at my unintentional outburst, I immediately backtrack,

“I..I mean, Sir, you normally wouldn’t....uh...send me out to do these things....field work I mean”

I stumble over my words like a newborn calf trying to walk. Typical.

“Not that I mind,” I quickly rush, “It’s just a bit strange...”

I let my words trail off when I see the stern look on the Mages face.

“Have I ever led you wrong, Simon?”

“No. No sir.”

“Good! It’s settled then.” He clasped his hands together and turns to the door. I stand from my chair. “Now I’ll let you leave on Christmas break, that way you don’t miss your studies.”

“That’s only a week away!” I cry out, I can smell smoke in the room as my magic rises up and forms a lump in my throat.

The mage turns and looks at me sharply, his mouth set in a hard line.

“Yes, Simon, it is.” He barks, “You have plenty of time to prepare. Or would you rather spend Christmas break here, in an empty school?” The Mage taunted as he glared down at me. I look at the floor dejectedly. I had asked the mage if I could stay at school during Christmas break. I had planned to stay with Agatha over Christmas but she asked me not to come when we broke up last week.

“No sir” I mumble, shuffling towards the door.

Suddenly something occurred to me.

“Sir! Penny!” The mage looks at me questioningly, I quickly explain.

“I mean... she has plans over break-“

“Yes Simon just like everyone else.” He snaps “well almost everyone”

The mage gives me a pointed look and I feel an ashamed blush creep up my face.

“What I mean sir,” I look at the ground and speak carefully. “Is that she won’t be able to come and help me.”

“Oh I see, well that is a shame. Maybe, if you manage to find someone else who if free on Christmas... you can ask them to go.”

I swallow and nod obediently. I tuck the folder under my arm and leave without another word. The mage slams the door behind me and I flinch. Taking a deep breath I make my way to my room.

As I’m walking, an image of a raven haired boy surfaces in my mind. Baz. I mentally studied his features, pale skin, his pinkish lips permanently set in a sneer, his stormy eyes boring into mine. I could almost hear him ‘fuck off, Snow’. I almost laugh out loud. This year with Baz has been, easy. We’re not fighting. Physically at least. We still argue it’d be concerning if we didn’t. Which is why this past week has been so weird, because me and Baz haven’t argued once. I’m honestly worried about him. He may be my enemy, but it’s not but choice, I’m the Mages heir and his family, the Grimm-Pitches, hate the mage. Hell, I kinda hate the Mage. Well, the way he treats me at least. A memory of the Mage screaming in my face, me quivering with my back to the wall as he stepped threateningly closer appeared before me.

Suddenly Baz, an actual vampire, didn’t seem like such a monster.

 

—Baz—

It’s been one week since I went out with Fiona. She convinced me to go to this gay bar she had found. Ever since I came out to her she had made it her mission to get me a boyfriend. It’s bloody annoying.

 

It’s been one week since we got horribly drunk. Stumbling along the pavement, slurring our words. Fiona decided it would be a bad idea to send me to school like this, so we took a taxi to the manor and stumbled inside. Giggling like idiots. My father and step mother were not happy, to say the least.

One week since they asked where we had been.

“A gay bar” I slurred, before pausing to think.

The look on my parents face managed to sober me slightly. The realization of what I said washed over me.

Shit.

As my parents integrated Fiona as to why we were at a gay bar, I stood to the side panicked. Fiona was doing her best to keep her cool but when my father threatened to kick her out I broke.

“It was my idea!”

My father turned to face me

“Why the bloody hell would you go to a gay bar? Why Basilton? We have an image you know! You’ve done enough to disgrace this name, now people with think your some faggot as well! What where you thinking?! Why would you have any reason to go to a bloody fag bar?!”

I looked at Fiona and saw pitty. My step mother wouldn’t look into my eyes, my father’s... for once I couldn’t meet his glare. I wrung my hands, the more drunk I became the harder it was to keep my emotions in check, and right now I was scared (and drunk) as hell. I looked to the ground and even it seemed to mock me.

“A BLOODY FAG BAR! WHY BASILTON?” My father cried.

Years of immediately answering my fathers questions struck an obedient cord in me. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think about stopping them.

“I’m....gay.”

I said it so quietly that I wasn’t sure if he had heard me.

He did.

My fathers hand was a blur as pain spread across the side of my face. My vision turned red and my ears rung. He was screaming, but I didn’t understand what he was saying. Soon the ringing in my ears faded, only to be my fathers voice.

“...OF MY HOUSE YOU UNNATURAL FREAK! OUT! NOW YOU BLOOD SUCKING FAG!”

That I understood.

It’s been one week since I turned on my heel and left my house with my father screaming after me. I took a train to Watford, went to the catacombs and sobbed. After lying on the uncomfortable stone floor for several hours, I cursed myself for being weak and at five in the morning I headed back to my room. Simon was asleep, his golden hair fanned around him like a halo. I tore my eyes away and headed to the bathroom. My head was pounding and there was a red blotch across my cheek. After a few get well soon s, it fades away. I changed and crawled into bed, I watch Simon sleep peacefully. The gorgeous hero I could never have. Eventually I turned to the wall and let sleep carry me into restless nightmares of my father yelling at me, and Simon killing me.

Since that night I’ve gotten one message from my family

A text from my father.

“Don’t you dare try and show up for Christmas like your still part of this family. Fiona is taking your things to her flat. I don’t want to ever see you in this house ever...”

The message went on but I didn’t read any more. He had gotten the point across. I don’t want to imagine how much worse I would be if he knew not only was I a gay vampire, but I was a gay vampire in love with Simon Snow, my family’s sworn enemy. Well, what used to be my family.

 

It’s been One week

I’ve spent that week going through all the motions in a daze

Seven days. I spent half of it laying in my bed. Numb. I only went to the catacombs three times, draining a dozen rats at a time, just to last me.

Snow asked me if I was plotting.

I didn’t have the will to tell him off.

Seven days.

 

Eight days and Snow is hunched over our desk, pouring over some papers. I can hear him mumbling to himself, the scratch of pencil on paper, the flipping of pages in a book about sirens. I don’t bother to tell him off.

 

Nine days and I’ve finally composed myself. Then, Snow comes in blubbering like a toddler.

Alister Crowley.

I ask him what’s wrong.

 

—Simon—

Nothing is going right.

Penny left early to go on holiday with her family.

The mage won’t answer me since he told me about that stupid mission three days ago.

Agatha won’t even look at me.

My mind is in turmoil.

And what is wrong with baz?

He isn’t eating, he’s not being mean, and he’s sleeping. So. Much.

It started last week when he slept through almost the entire day, leaving at lunch (probably to the catacombs too feed, since he wasn’t in the dining hall)

Then He didn’t snap at me when I took to long in the shower. Instead, he asked me to hurry up. No cutting insult. Nothing.

I was sure he was plotting.

I asked him even.

He was laying on his bed, hair fanned around him.

“What are you plotting baz?”

He sighed and turned to face the wall

“Nothing Snow.”

That was six days ago and nothing much had changed, but I’m not so sure he’s plotting anymore.

I think...

I think he’s depressed.

Suddenly, I’m jerked from my wandering thoughts about my roommate when the mage comes storming into the library, dropping another folder of sitings onto the desk I’m sitting at. Then, promptly starts to leave without a word.

“Hey!” I call after him, anger and magic welling up inside me.

The mage stops, turns, and gives me a look that makes my hair stand on end. I stand up from my chair.

“I- Sir! Why haven’t you been answering me?”

The mage looks around the library. it is empty except for the librarian in the corner at her desk. She’s trying not to watch us but I can see her eyes flick up nervously. the Mage gives her a sharp look. She seems to understand what he wants because She immediately gets up and walks into the back room without a word. I walked around the desk as the mage glides towards me, stopping inches from my face

“Simon I don’t have time for this childish nonsense.” He spits, glaring down at me

Actually spits, his breath smells strongly of garlic and my cheek is damp

“B-But-“

“No Simon!”

The Mages voice booms across the quiet library, I can hear an echo bouncing off the wooded shelfs. I step back from him, wiping my cheek. The Mage takes an intimidating step closer. I feel trapped.

“You have a job to do. So do it!”

With that, the Mage stalks away. any last words I have to say die in my throat as a lump starts to form and tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It doesn’t help. I need to talk to Penny but she’s not here. I take another shaky breath and shove my magic down, but it only comes back up. I’m sparking around my skin and my hands are trembling. My thoughts race as I start to panic, worry about disappointing the mage and getting kicked out of Watford. The mage is the only reason I’m in Watford. My breathing quickens and I begin pacing. I push my hands through my hair and grip my head, squeezing my eyes shut. Suddenly I hear the library door open. I look up, expecting the Mage to walk in, but instead Agatha walks in. She doesn’t see me right away and I yank my hand out of my curls, accidentally taking a few hairs in the process and I yelp. Agatha’s head whips around and her eyes meet mine. She looks startled and put off. She stares, I must look like a mess- Red faced, wet eyes, curls unruly and my chest heaving. I can see her nostrils flare. It’s a miracle she didn’t smell the smoky aroma of my magic when she came in, it’s rolling off me in waves. She tears her eyes from mine and walked into a row of bookshelves, out of sight. Before I can start thinking, I run out of the library and into the corridor, racing to my room as my vision blurred, I walk in, tears falling. Baz is sat up in his bed. He seemed to know I was coming, he takes one look at me and he’s on his feet, eyes pools of stormy gray. He stands there with his ridiculously sharp cheekbones and perfect posture. Then, Baz does something I’d never expect him to do. He asks me what was wrong. And for once in my life, he askes it with genuine concern.

I hardly process it though. My tears are falling freely now and my magic is flooding my brain. I fall to the floor as my magic seeps out of me.

Baz sounds far away.

“Snow?”

I want him to come closer, he’s too far.

“Snow?!”

 

 

—Baz—

Bloody hell he’s gonna go off.

I can feel his magic filling the room and the smell of smoke in the air.

He’s on the ground sobbing and I don’t know what to do. If he goes off he might set the whole bloody room on fire.

I don’t know how to calm him down. I _need_ him to calm down. A memory of when I was scared as a child surfaces. My mother would rub my back in soothing circles.

‘It’s ok my little puff’

Like hell I'm rubbing Simons back, he’d probably throw me out the damn window. 

“Snow, look at me. Calm down!”

Merlin, he doesn’t even react.

I keep trying to talk to him but nothings working, I’m a little scared.

I step towards him and before I know what I’m doing I’m on the ground next to him and Simon Snow is practically sitting on my lap, crying his eyes out and clinging to me like I’m a lifeboat and he’s drowning. He’s got ahold of my shirt and is sobbing into it, I don’t care. I just want to know who did this, who hurt him. I want to punch them. Then I want to kiss Snow. Neither of those are good ideas. I shift slightly. The carpeted floor in our room is uncomfortable but currently Simon bloody Snow is sitting in my lap. Simon is so warm and alive. But he’s crying, and no matter how many times I’ve seen him cry, no matter how many time I was the reason he cried, all I’ve ever wanted to do was hold him till he was ok. Although I always figured he’d push me off. Or set me aflame. Or punch me. Or kill me. Simon bloody Snow is letting me hold him and he’s not doing any of those things. I rub small circles on his back and let him hold onto me.

 

—Simon—

Baz is here.

I don’t know why I find comfort in that but as sobs wrack my body I find him sitting next to me.

I cling to him.

I curl myself into his lap and cling to him tightly.

He’s like a lifeboat and right now I’m drowning in my own magic.

He’s rubbing my back in small circles and it’s soothing me. I feel the tears slow and I feel my magic calm down. He’s still rubbing my back. It feels weird. Intimate. I don’t want him to stop.

I like this better than fighting.

 

—Baz—

Bloody hell.

This gorgeous wreck is going to be the end of me. At first I think this is a dream. But Simon doesn’t go off in my dreams, or cry. Normally he’s Kissing me in my dreams, and sometimes his hand is-

“B-baz?” Simon sniffs, derailing my thoughts. I quickly go back to the task at hand.

“Hey hey, you’re ok Snow just breathe.” He’s still clinging to me and I’m still rubbing his back, but his magic is calming and the smell of smoke is leaving the room. His body is so warm and a selfish part of me doesn’t want this to stop.

 

—Simon—

I’m clinging to Baz.

Baz.

My enemy.

But he’s not really my enemy. Fate just threw us together, and fate isn’t always right, I know that. After all, fate threw me and Agatha together, and we definitely weren’t happy like that. And fate would also say that the Mage would take care of me and take me in like I was his son. And that’s some real bullshit there. The Mage doesn’t care about me, if he did, he’d treat me better than the people in the homes would. Hell if he cared, he wouldn’t send me back to bloody fucking homes every summer. I feel my magic push back up and I cling tightly to Baz. My knees are tucked up and I’m practically sitting on his lap.

“B-Baz?”

He immediately comforts me

“Hey hey, you’re ok Snow just breathe.”

I shift closer and breath in his scent. Cedar and bergamot. It smell like a forest, or Christmas. It smells like Baz. 

“Thank you.” I say, sniffing.

Baz doesn’t answer

“I think you just stopped me from going off. N-not even Penny has been able to do that.”

No answer. I can hear his heartbeat- I didn’t know vampires _had_ heartbeats. It’s soothing, quiet but strong. Although it’s beating really fast. Must be a vampire thing.

“Baz?”

“Yes Snow?” He grumbles, but he’s still rubbing my back

“I don’t wanna be enemies”

Baz’s answer is so quiet, I barely hear it

“Me neither Simon”

~~~~~

A few minutes later I finally let go of Baz and go take a shower at his suggestion. I inhale deeply. It smells like Baz. I smell like Baz. I kinda like it. I tip my head back and let the water run over my curls. As the water runs over me, I realize two things.

 

 

One, I left all my stuff in the library.

And two,

 

He called me _Simon_.


	2. Put on some clothes, Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona calles  
> Snow is indecent   
> Baz is definitely very gay and Simon doesn’t realize.  
> Simon is also gay  
> (The term is bi)

—Baz—

After  I think Simon has calmed down enough, I tell him to take a shower. When he gives me a quizzical look I explain to to him it’s meant to be a stress reliever.

“Oh.”

The truth is. I haven seen him shower for about three days now. And Snow needs it. His curls have lost their shine.

He pries himself off me and I’m  suddenly freezing. Simon Snow is like a human space heater. I repress a shiver.

When the door  is shut behind him and I hear the water running, I change into a new shirt, the one I was wearing has a big wet spot on the chest from Simon’s tears . I’m now wearing a dark blue t shirt that’s tight around my biceps. It’s the afternoon and classes are already over, so is dinner. I didn’t go.

I lay on my bed and throw my arm over my face and groan. My phone starts buzzing  erratically from the table by my bed. I turn to my side and reach for it. It’s Fiona. I sit up and answer her call.

“Fiona” I say,  coolly .

“Basil! Finally, I’ve been trying to call you for ages!”

“I had class today, Fiona.” 

“Whatever, stop being a twat, I need to talk to you. About what happened.”

I freeze. I knew this was coming.

“Yes, what about it?”

“Baz, your father-“

“ That bastard is not my father.” I snap. 

“Baz,” she sounds tired, and irradiated. “Look, he’s a fucking dick yeah? That’s not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about your living situation.”

I sucked in a breath. I hadn’t thought about that. Where  was I going to stay. I couldn’t go home- that was out of the question.

“Baz, all your stuff is in my flat, I put it in the spare room.”

“Did you-“

“No you twat I didn’t touch anything, it’s not like you have much other than clothes anyway, Malcom was about to throw it all out before I stepped in .”

“Thank you, Fiona. I’ll come pick it up over Christmas.” She was right, I didn’t have much more than clothes, most of my belongings were in my room at Watford. 

“Basil! Did you not hear me, I have a spare room in my flat, your staying with me.” 

I don’t know what to say, but Fiona was family. And I had nowhere else to go.

“Thank you Fiona, I don’t know how I can make it up to you.”

“Baz,” she says  softly , “this is my fault, I got you into this mess, this is the least I can do.”

I was  apparently too distracted to hear the shower turn off, because out of the bathroom runs Snow. He’s soaking wet, hair dripping, and he has a towel wrapped around his waist.

Bloody hell.

I take in the sight of him, tawny skin glistening; face flushed; one hand grips the towel, preventing it from slipping to low (thank magic) . My eyes move to his groin and-

Aleister Crowley.

I wench my eyes away, dragging them back up to his face, he’s standing there, he’s staring at me. I’m frozen, sitting on my bed, my phone held to my ear. 

I  silently thank magic that I haven’t fed today, because I have a feeling that if I had, all the blood would be rushing to my crotch . Simon is blushing, and I would be too if I was able.

Fiona is yelling.

“Baz? Baz!

* * *

!”

Snow is stammering. I clear my throat and compose myself.

“ Just a second Fi.”

I set my phone down on my bed.

“Snow?“ I drawl.

“I uh... I forgot something.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“In the library, I need to go get it”

I scoff

“In a towel, Snow? I thought you were more modest than that.” 

He blushes harder

“Baz.”

“Snow?”

He huffs, and rakes his hands through his hair. The hand that was clutching the towel abandons it’s post. The towel slips  dangerously low. I catch a small line of bronze curls and a deep V-line peeking out. I gulp. My mouth feels dry, almost like my mouth is full of cotton. 

“Snow, the library  is closed . You can get your stuff tomorrow.”

He looks up at me, his eyes panicked. 

“Baz, I need that stuff now.”

“Can’t it wait?”

He huffs.

“No, it can’t I need it Baz. Shit.”

Simon Snow cusses like a Normal when he’s anxious. He almost reminds me of Fiona.

“Snow, it’s okay.” I say  calmly .

“No Baz it’s not! I need to go get it.”

He turns to leave.

“Snow!”

“What!”

“Your wearing a _towel_.”

He blushes.

“O-oh.”

I sigh.

I head to my closet and pull out a plain black t-shirt and jeans, I hand them to him.

“Here Snow, I won’t allow you to wear your Watford uniform while breaking into a library. Now get dressed. I’ll help you when your decent.”

He hesitates. I raise an eyebrow. He grabs the clothes from me the goes back to the bathroom to get dressed.

I pick up my phone, “Sorry Fiona.”

“When did you become friends with the Chosen One?”

“I’m not, and don’t call him that.” I snap.

“Oh little Basil is protective of his new boyfriend!” She coos.

“Fiona! Shut up, we could never be  _friends_. ”

“Now why not Baz?” She drawls.

“There is a war Fi, we’re mortal enemies- we’re going to have to fight each other one day.” I snarl at her. I’m getting frustrated.

Fiona laughs, actually laughs. I would have asked her what the hell she was on if I wasn’t so shocked. 

“Baz,” she sounds giddy “I figured this would be the first thing you figured out.”

“Fiona what the h-“

“ _Basil_!” She cuts me off , “Malcolm wants nothing to do with you. I’m sorry but it’s true. Baz, your not part of this war anymore.”

_ “ What ?” _

“Your no longer considered a Grimm, your full Pitch now!”

She sounds proud, and I think I’m beginning to comprehend.

“But the Old Families..”

“They’ll listen to your father. And Malcolm wants nothing to do with you.”

I wince, I know it’s true but, some part of me hoped he might get over this.  My father always despised gays, he even voted against a law that would allow gay magicians To surrogate, said it was impure . A disgrace to the world of Mages. He was livid when the law passed.

“Baz? Have I made it through your thick scull yet?”u

The realization of what Fiona is saying finally dawns on me. The old family’s don’t want me anymore. My father won’t allow me to play apart of his war. I’m...free.

“Fiona...I’m no longer their bloody pawn. Fiona! I don’t have to fight Simon!”

“Yes Yes, you and your boyfriend can go prancing through meadows but don’t go befriending the mage.” 

I scoff, 

“ I’m not ‘befriending’ the Mage, and furthermore,” I lower my voice to a whisper, “Snow is  not my boyfriend.” I hiss.

“You called him Simon before.”

“No I didn’t.” I did, but I’m not admitting that.

“Whatever Basil. Now about the Mage-“

“Actually Fi, I need to get going.” I cut her of before she can send me into some ridiculous scheme of hers. Snow is wrong about me, I’m never plotting. Fiona is the one who plots.

“Baz!”

“Bye Fi!”

I hang up before she can get another word in. 

—Simon—

I’m blushing.

Hard.

I came out of the bathroom in a state of panic and somehow forgot I was only wearing a towel. I’m so embarrassed but the look Baz gave me.

Crowley.

When Baz looked at me like he wanted to eat me, I felt my whole stomach do gymnastics. Baz has never given me that look, or anyone that look. Not even Agatha. I should know, I’m always watching him. I don’t know what that look means. Or why it made me so.. flustered. My whole face went red!

Not to mention I’m almost positive He was checking me out. His eyes dragged down my body and I felt like I was on fire.  If I hadn’t been watching him so  intently , I  probably wouldn’t have seen the almost indistinguishable pink that dusted his cheeks . I have a strange feeling that if he had more blood, he would have been blushing like mad. I swear he was staring at my crotch.  Just for a second, I saw his eyes widen. Crowley. My stomach is doing backflips as I pull on my shirt Baz gave me. It’s tight around my body. I’m about to walk out of the bathroom when I hesitate. I turn back twirls the mirror and try to straighten up my curls. It’s no use, I don’t know why I bother. I straighten the black t-shirt. You can see  just a bit of abs poking out. I’ve never seen Baz wear this shirt. I would have noticed, it may hug me, but Baz is a bit bigger. If he wore this you could  probably see every outline of each muscle.

Baz is buff, I’m not sure if it’s vampire strength or if it’s from the pitch, but either way, Baz has thick biceps. Forget thunder thighs, Baz has thighs of thunder. I know this because I watch him on the pitch. Ha, Pitch on the pitch. I’m sure he’s heard that one a million times before. Not of them  probably from me.  After a final glance in the mirror (I’m not  really sure why I’m so bothered about my appearance, only Baz is going to see me) I step out of the bathroom . I am greeted with a glorious site and my jaw drops.

“Baz!”

“Yes Snow.”

I don’t know how to think. When he gave me a t-shirt and jeans, I didn’t expect him to wear the same.

“ _Baz_.”

“Spit it out Snow.”

“Your wearing  _jeans_. ”

“Yes, I am.”

Not only was he wearing jeans, but he also had on a similar t-shirt, his is dark blue, but it’s  probably the same size as the one I’m wearing . I was right about the way it would show off his muscles. 

“Stop gawking Snow.“

I  quickly shut my mouth.

Baz laughs. A real laugh, it’s fucking gorgeous. Everything about Baz is gorgeous. It’s not fair for someone to be that perfect. 

“Why are you so happy.”

He is. Happy I mean. He’s smiling. He turns to me and grins, it’s bloody stunning. 

“Come on Snow. We have a library to break into.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi, I was going to write more but I just seemed to long, you’ll probably get your library scene in the next two days!


	3. Humans don’t have dark vision

—Baz—

Simon and I walk through the dark corridors of the Mummers house quietly as we can muster. It’s 12:34 am and it’s dead quiet.

_Thud_.

“Oof!”

Nevermind.

Snow is sprawled out on the floor, laying on his stomach. I fail to repress a snicker as he slowly stands.

“Crowley Snow, can’t walk through a hall without tripping?”

“Well I can’t see bloody shit, Baz.”

It dawns on me that while I have impeccable night vision, Snow isn’t a vampire, and therefore is relatively blind at the moment.

I hold up my hand and mutter a spell under my breath. The palm of my hand suddenly lights up with a dancing flame hovering above it.

“Better now?” I ask, turning towards Snow.

As the light reaches his face I see panic spread across it.

“Baz!”

“What?”

He’s scared. Probably of me. He’s realized that he’s out in the middle of the night with a vampire. Me probably thinks I’ll jump him any minute. Although If I did it would be to kiss him, not bite him. I’d _never_ bite a human. Ever. Simon doesn’t know that though. Even if he did say he’d rather be friends than enemies. Although he was probably just in such an emotional state that-

“ _Baz_!” Simon cries, tearing me away from my thoughts, “Put that bloody thing out! Your _flammable_!”

“So is everything?”

“Baz! Out. _Now.”_ He growls, actually growls. (It’s a bit of a turn on.)

I _make a wish_  the fire in my hand. The hall goes dark.

“Happy now, Snow?” I growl. I don’t know why he cares

“Yes.” He says firmly.

“Can you see?”

A pause.

“No.”

I sigh

“I’m going to summon a fire.”

“ _No_.”

“How are you going to see then?”

I wait. Snow doesn’t answer, I lift up my palm to summon a fire, but falter when Snow speaks up.

“Baz, you can see right?”

“Yes.”

“Could you...just...”

His hand reaches towards me and grabs my bicep. I take a sharp intake of breath that I pray Simon didn’t hear and go tense. Simon trails his hand down my arm. It burns where he touches me, a nice burn. Crowley he’s _touching_ me. It’s strangely intimate and my heart is beating wildly. When he reaches my hand, he intertwines his fingers with mine. Any composure I had leaves my body.

“What are- I....uh..” I stammer out

“Just....lead me... no fire.”

I physically cannot speak. I nod, dumbly, then realize Simon can’t see me.

“Alright.” I choke out, hoping it didn’t sound as weak as I thought it did.

I half lead half drag Snow behind me. His hand is warm against mine. It’s like holding the bloody sun in the palm of your hand.

 

—Simon—

Baz’s hand is so cold. It’s nothing like Agatha’s. Agatha’s hand is small and dainty. Like porcelain. I always felt like I was going to break her. But Baz... Baz is all hard lines. His grip is tight on mine as he leads me through the dark hall, I can feel the carpet against my shoes. Baz pushes open a door and I can tell we are in the stairwell. Baz takes a step forward and I follow him.

Suddenly, my foot meets air instead of the floor and I crash into Baz. Then we are falling, tumbling down the steps to the next landing. I fall on top of a soft pile. It groans.

“Baz?” I say, tentatively.

“Merlin Snow, are you trying to kill me?” He croaks out.

“Well I can’t bloody see.” I snap.

Baz groans and lights a flam in his palm. A startled, high pitched noise escapes my mouth.

“Bloody hell Baz put that thing out!”

“You can’t see!”

“Your flammable!” I screech

“So is everything, keep it down, Snow!”

The fire dances wickedly in his palm, one false move and Baz could be burnt to a crisp. I’m panicking. I just want the bloody thing _out_.

“Baz! Stop it!”

“Why?” He snaps back at me.

“Your going to get hurt!”

“So? Like you care. You’d love to see me burn wouldn’t you.”

“No! Crowley Baz!” My magic is welling up in me. It sparks out at my fingertips. “Just _put it out_ “

The fire dies in a breath. More like it was sucked in than blow out. I hadn’t meant to put magic into the words. It just happened. The world is black again.

“ _Simon_.” Baz whispers

“Baz?”

It occurs to me I’m still on top of him and I roll off. Feeling my way around to the floor as to not fall off the landing and go tumbling down another set of stairs. We are laying pside by side now. I hear Baz sit up. I sit up to. I feel around the darkness till I find his hand again. I place my fingertips on top of his. Just so I know where he is.

“That wasn’t a spell..you...you put the fire out.” Baz stumbles over his words.

“Yeah, I think I did.”

“ _How_.”

Baz sounds awestruck. I wish I could see his face right now.

“I dunno. I was just scared. I-“ the words are stuck in my throat as a lump forms. “Crowley Baz. Don’t do that! You’ll get hurt.”

I sniff softly. I don’t know why this is so important to me but i don’t want Baz to get hurt. I just want him safe.

“Snow, hey, it’s okay” Baz says

His thumb brushes over my hand in soft waves. I pull my hand back and wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He stiffens, and I immediately regret my decision. Then his hand comes up and he parts my back awkwardly. I give him a quick squeeze and pull away. Suddenly Baz stands up. I feel his presence leave and I’m suddenly surrounded be darkness.

“Baz?” I call out quietly.

He doesn’t answer and I stand up.

“ _Baz_?!”

Suddenly there is a flash of blinding light. My hands fly up to my face to block my eyes. I blink once. Twice.

The stairwell is lit up.

I lower my hands and see Baz, his hand on a light switch and laughter sparkling in his eyes. He snickers.

I burst out laughing, doubled over, clutching my stomach. Baz stands at the top of the steps. He’s laughing too.

“You bastard!” I cry out, “you knew didn’t you!”

“No!” He exclaims, “ I only saw them a second ago! I swear!”

His laugh is nice. I wish he would laugh more often. I take a deep breath and straighten myself. Baz walks towards me, snickering quietly.

“Blood hell Baz.”

“Just don’t fall down the stairs again Snow.”

I snicker. We walk down in silence.

 


	4. What is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my chitlens! I love writing all these little moments about Simon being gay for Baz and not realizing it. So.  
> There like five  
> ANGST just a lil  
> New chapters coming soon

—Baz—   
Crowley. Simon Snow was laying on top of me. I can't decide if this is a dream or a nightmare. I pinch myself, then wince in pain. Not a nightmare or a dream, it’s much worse, its  _ real _ .   
I’m  _ so _ glad I haven’t fed recently.   
Now, Snow is walking next to me. The stairwell is lit so I don’t need to lead Snow around. My hand feels empty.   
We get to the last landing and push open the exit doors. The cool air surrounds me as I step out into the road. It’s freezing. The lawn has a light layer of frost that’s sparkling under the moonlight.   
“Can you see, Snow?”   
“Kinda...no”   
Now I know Snow, and he is the most ungraceful, clumsy Chosen One to ever be chosen, so if Snow can’t see, he will fall. Face first. I’ve seen it. And although I’m completely aware of this, I still don’t know what drives me to reach out and grab Snows hand. I pause, expecting him to yank his hand away, to slap me, to try and cut me down with that bloody sword of his right then and there.   
He didn’t do any of these things. But he did gasp softly, and for the third time tonight, I thank magic I haven’t fed.   
  
—Simon—   
I lied.   
I don’t know why, but I did. I couldn’t stop thinking about Baz’s hand in mine, then Baz asked me if I could see, and without thinking, I said no.    
But I can see perfectly fine.    
While I tried to comprehend why I just said that, Baz’s hand slips into mine. Ilet out a soft gasp th I pray to magic Baz didn’t hear.   
I suddenly like the idea of not being able to see.   
  
As we enter the courtyard, I take a minute to openly stare at Baz; his hair is down and it gleams from the soft light spilling out of the main building. As we approach I watch as his biceps shift under his shirt each step he takes. Baz glances back at me and I look back at him, I try and keep my gaze steady but I feel a heat creeping up my neck. He turns away. We head towards the building, and since the lights are on the courtyard is flooded with dim light. I’m sure Baz knows I can see just fine, but his hand is still holding mine. Maybe he forgot about it. We step into the main building and I’m suddenly aware I have one of those no-reason-boners.   
“Baz?” I whisper.   
“Yes, Snow?” He says, not whispering.   
“Keep is down Baz!” I hiss.   
He gives me an amused look.   
“There’s no one here Snow, who are we going to wake?”   
“Oh.” I whisper, then clear my throat. “Oh.” I say.   
There is a pause.   
“Did you need something?” Baz asks.   
“Oh, yeah, I have to use the bathroom.” I say   
_ To get rid of my raging hard on, _ I think.   
Baz looks at me. There’s something in his eyes that I can’t place, I don’t think I’ve seen it before. I make a mental note to think about it later.   
I look at our interlocked hands, then back at his face, I’m drawn to his eyes, and suddenly he feels close. Really close. Just a breath apart. I drop his hand, slowly, dragging my fingertips against his. His stony face doesn’t fall, but I see his eyes dilate. I turn and walk to the bathroom.    
  
In the bathroom I head to the big stall and sit on the floor. I hold my breath till I feel dizzy, then hold it longer. My lungs burn and finally, I can’t take it anymore. I suck in a breath of air and sit till I catch my breath. Thankfully, my pants feel significantly less tight. Holding-your-breath-until-your-boner-goes-away is a trick I learned from the boys in the homes, and it’s gotten me out of at least five embarrassing situations. Actually, six now.    
  
—Baz—   
Oh my god oh my god oh my god.   
  
He’s toying with me.   
He has no idea what he’s doing to me.   
Aleister Crowley I am utterly fucked.   
Simon is in the bathroom, probably trying to get rid of the boner he didn’t think I noticed.   
Oh I noticed.   
I also noticed that on the way over here, Snow could see just fine. But he still held my hand   
I also noticed him watching me, and when I turned and looked straight into his eyes, and he stared back. Blushing.   
I noticed that he didn’t let go of my hand even in the lit up courtyard.   
I  _ definitely _ noticed the way his fingertips brushed against mine when he did let go of my hand, and how his eyes bore into mine.   
Merlin what is this golden boy doing to me.   
I rake a hand through my hair and walk to the library doors. They are locked.   
I cast _  Open Sesame. _   
Nothing.   
I think, raise my wand and say A _  Golden Key Can Open Any Door _ .   
The doors don’t budge.    
Snow walks up behind me.   
“The door opening spell won’t work. It’s probably protected.”   
“What have you tried?”   
“ _ Open Sesame  _ and _  A Golden Key Can Open Any Door _ .”   
“Try Lo _ ve Is An Open Door. _ ”   
I glance at him.   
“I’ve never heard that spell.”   
“Penny made it up, there is a Normal movie called Frozen that’s really popular. Oh but that won’t work. The spell doesn’t work unless-“   
_ “Love Is An Open Door”  _ I cast.   
The door flies open   
“-your in love...” Simon finishes   
Shit.   
We stand in silence.   
“Oh.” Simon is the first to speak. “I didn’t...”   
“Well obviously my family.”    
_ Some of it at least, _ I think    
“Romantic love, Baz.”   
_ Shit. _   
“And Penny could cast it?”   
“Micha.” Snow says.   
“The American?” I ask.   
“Yes.”   
“The one with the glasses and-“   
“Baz. It’s ok, you don’t have to be embarrassed ok? It’s fine if you’re in love.”   
I can’t look at him right now.  I take an unsteady breath.   
“No Simon, it’s not.”   
I stalk into the library.   
  
—Simon—   
He’s in love.   
Baz.   
He’s in love.

Baz can cast the spell.   
That spell is kind of the reason me and Agatha broke up.   
Penny had us set up as lab rats, to see if her theory that only people in love could cast it. Her parents could, Micha could, Ebb couldn’t, the list went on.   
I could cast it, really well strangely. Penny cooed over me and said I must have been really in love.   
Then Agatha tried.   
She couldn’t open the door.   
What followed was an awkward silence and Agatha later running to the Mummers House. I didn't follow her. Pen went after her though, and later at diner, Aggie told us she was asexual-aromatic. I was ok with it though, it didn’t bother me too much. After the breakup, Penny kept hovering, asking me if I was ok. And I was. Penny didn’t believe me at first, insisting that I clearly love her. I told her I was actually kinda relieved, now I didn’t have to worry about Agatha going out with Baz. She didn’t bring it up again, just looked at me strangely, and was quiet the rest of the day.   
  
But Baz can cast it.    
“Agatha is aro-ace.” I blurt out. I slap my hand over my mouth. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.   
Baz whips around and stares at me with stormy eyes.   
“Not that you... I mean if you do...she’s..”   
“I Am  _ Not _ In love With  _ Agatha _ .” He spits. He says her name like it’s bitter to taste.   
“Get your bloody stuff and let’s leave.” He growls.   
“Baz.. I.. I’m sorry I didn’t.”   
“Shut up, Snow.”   
I sigh, brushing past him as I trudge over to the desk I was at earlier today, then, gather my stack of books and papers.   
“Snow,” Baz comes up behind me. “Please tell me why we went all the way down here to get a book on bloody sirens.”   
“Research, it’s important.” I say, deflecting his question. I turn to make towards the door.   
“Are you fucking kidding me.”   
I feel tears well up and I turn to him.   
“No Baz, I’m not. The mage sent me on the stupid quest to kill some sirens.” The pain and anger all comes tumbling out of my mouth. “I need to do this because if I don’t he’ll just send me back to the homes and I’ll be alone he’ll probably break my wand and I’ll... I’ll..”   
A strangled sob escapes my lips, I’ve never seen Baz looked so shocked, I keep going.   
“Penny can’t go she has plans over Christmas. EVERYONE has plans over Christmas, everyone but me. Because I don’t have a family to go home to,” tears stream down my face and the words pour from my mouth. “I have no one to turn to. And the mage doesn’t give a SINGLE SHIT ABOUT ME. No one...cares...” I sob out and to collapse to the ground.   
Baz catches me.    
He cradles me in his arms whispering in my ear.   
“Shh, it’s ok, I’m here. Just breathe Simon. Breathe for me ok? I’m here. I care about you Simon. I care ok? I'm here for you. No more fighting right? Friends ok?” He takes the books out of my arms and sets them beside us. His rambling soothes me, and his hand cups my face and his thumb bushes away my tears.    
“I’m ok...sorry about that.”    
“Hey no, it’s ok. I’m here. The mage is a dick ok?”   
“Ha. Yeah.”   
“Snow, I’ll... I’ll go with you.”   
“Baz, no, I can’t ask you to do that.”   
“No, it’s ok. Really. I don’t have any plans for Christmas.”   
I look up at him, then I shift out of his lap and on to the floor next to him.    
“But...your family?” I know Baz doesn't stay for christmas. Every year he leaves for break.

“I’m not invited.”   
“To your own families Christmas?”   
I’m confused. I’m confused a lot but this isn’t making since. Baz looks pained.   
“My f- Malcom doesn’t want me there.”    
“But.. he’s your dad.” I say. The dots aren’t connecting. I don’t understand.   
“HE’S NOT MY FATHER!” Baz yells.

I jump, startled, and turn towards him. He’s panting. His eyes are wild. I reach out a tentative hand and put it on his. He flinches. I pull my hand away but Baz catches it before I get too far. He grips my hand and stares straight ahead.    
“We had a fight.” Baz begins, “Now, Malcom doesn’t... he doesn’t accept who I am, so he disowned me. He..He wants nothing to do with me. I really don’t want to go into the details.”   
“Baz I-“ I start   
“No. Don’t. I don’t care.” He grips my hand tighter and turns to me. “I meant what I said.” He looks into my eyes, and again he’s so close. My stomach feels funny, like I just got off a roller coaster.   
“I want to be your friend.” Baz continues, “I don’t have a part in the war anymore. We don’t have to fight anymore.”   
“Baz.”   
His eyes are full of pain and hurt. He looks so vulnerable. All I can think about is taking away that look. I let go of his hand and pull him into a hug. I feel his strong arms wrap around me. It feels right. Why were we fighting all this time, when we could do this?   



	5. Two Player GAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
> PLEASE READ!!!!!!  
> Ok so now that I have your attention- Thank you for all who have supported me! I’m so excited for the adventure to pick up!
> 
> Shoutout to Lolzer who has only nice things to say, I appreciate and look forward to your comments on each post   
> ^v^

—Baz—   
Having Simon hold me in his arms is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. We sit like that for a while, hugging, my head on his shoulder and his chin resting on mine. I pull away slowly and look into is eyes. Pools of blue.

“Don't speak a word of this to anyone or i'll spell your skin green.”

Simon laughs. I laugh too, despite myself. He stands and offers me a hand up. I swat it away.

 

I pick up Simons books and sift through them. _ Sirens, mermaids, and more _ ,  _ A Sailor’s Guide To Temptation _ , and  _ A Guide To Seducing Sirens. _

“Your going to seduce them, Snow?” I ask, looking up at him from the floor.

“I- uh- no?” He stammers.

I laugh and he blushes, it's gorgeous.

“I wanted to bring Penny.” Simon rakes a hand through his bronze curls. “She's a girl so they couldn't affect her and all but-”

“Wait what?” I interrupt. “Why wouldn't they affect her?” I stand up.

“Well she's a girl, so they would leave her alone.”

“Snow that makes no sense.”

“Well all sirens are girls. I know that, and so they would leave her alone. Unless there are lesbian sirens… but Penny likes guys so.” he shrugs, I gape at him.

“Snow that is so heteronormative.” I sigh. “One, Sirens aren’t straight, they are pan.”

“Pan?” Snow asks.

“Pansexual, they don’t care about gender. A siren's soul purpose is to to seduce, male, female, neither, trans, a-“

“Trans?”

“Oh my god.” I slap my forehead. How can he not know about this stuff?

“I’ll explain in a minute. Two, sirens don’t only seduce, Agatha is aro ace…. you do know what that means right?”

He blushes.

“Yeah. She explained it to me.”

“Ok good, look, they aren’t going to seduce her, they are going to show her what she wants the most, her deepest desire.”

I can see something click in Snows thick skull.

“Like the Mirror Of Erised!” He grins.

“Like the- yes like The Mirror Of Erised!”

“Ok, that makes sense… what’s Trans?”

“It’s when a person's gender doesn't match up with their sex.” 

Simon gives me a confused look.

“So imagine a woman has the body of a male.”

“I don’t follow.”

I sigh.

“Snow, follow me.”

 

—Simon—

Baz leads me through the library turning left and right and heading to a part of the library I didn’t know existed, we go farther back, the books are covers in a light layer of dust, there are no desks back here. Then, Baz stops at a bookshelf in the corner, a handwritten note is leaned up against two shelf’s of brightly colored books. 

LGBT **_+_ **

It looks like someone has added a plus sign at the end in sharpie.

Baz rifles through the books, past  _ The Miseducation Of Cameron Post, Aristotle And Dante Discover The Universe,  _ and  _ Love, Simon.  _ Finally, Baz pulls out a battered copy of a book helpfully titled  _ This Book Is Gay. _

He hands it to me.

“I’m not spending all night answering your sexuality questions, Snow.”

I run my hand over the rainbow cover.

“I didn’t even know this part of the library existed.”

Baz turns away. I look back at the book and tuck it under my arm to read later.

 

Later, when we are back in our room and I’m reading the book Baz gave me. I come across a term I never heard before, and I read the description. Something clicks in my brain.

“Baz. Are you up?”

Baz groans in response.

“No.” He mumbles

“ _ Baz!” _

“What do you need, Snow.”

“Baz. Baz, Oh my god, I’m totally bi.”

Silence.

“Alright, Rich Goranski.”

“Who?” I ask.

“It’s a character from a musical called  _ Be More Chill.  _ He says that exact line.”

“You listen to musicals?” I snicker.

“Yes, Snow. I listen to musicals. Problem?”

I grin.

“Thats gay.”

Baz rolls over in his bed and stares at me, blankets curled up around him so just his head is poking out.

“That's stereotypical.”

There is a pause.

“So, your bi.”

“Yeah.” I say.

“How did you know?” Baz asks.

I shrug.

“Words, Snow.”

I sigh.

“I’ve always liked guys and girls. I just thought i had to choose one, and i knew i liked girls, so i just figured everyone finds guys hot and likes to look at them.”

Baz laughs and props himself up on his elbow.

“What kind of guys do you check out, Snow?”

I blush, Baz snickers.

“Muscular bodys,” I start, Baz stops laughing. “Tall, mysterious…. with pretty eyes....probably a footballer.” 

“Gareth then?”

“Ahgk, no no no!” Baz laughs and makes kissy faces at me. Despite myself, I laugh too

“I’d kiss you before i kissed Gareth!” I cry out. Quickly, in slap my hand over my mouth, my laugh dying in the back of my throat.

The room goes quiet. Baz looks paler than normal

“I… Crowley this is awkward.” I wouldn’t kiss Baz. He’s  _ Baz _ . But I can’t suppress the images that surface in my mind. Baz’s lips crashing into mine. I bet his lips are soft. They look soft. And they are hanging open slightly. Pretty kissable.  _ Oh shit.  _ I’m thinking of  _ kissing Baz.  _ I’m  _ staring at his lips shit shit fuck. _ I look into his eyes and he stares back. I blush.

“I…uh.”

Baz grins.

“Would you rather kiss Gareth or the mage.”

“Ewwwwwwww!” I laugh, the tension gone.

“Gareth.” I say firmly.

“Same.” He laughs.

“Me or Penny.” He asked.

“This is a lose lose situation. But kissing Penny would be borderline incest. So, you.”

We laugh. After going back and forth a few times, Baz yawns and a comfortable silence falls over us. I realise how heavy my eyelids are. I turn out the lamp and put the book on the desk.

“Night Baz.”

I don’t get a response. About ten minutes later, in a foggy haze of sleep, I hear Baz whisper.

“Goodnight Simon.”

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Short sweet and gay

—Baz—

The next few days pass by in a blur, but I hardly stop thinking about That Night. The night Simon said he’d kiss me before Gareth. Which honestly isn’t that shocking because who wouldn’t, I’m quite dashing. But me over Penny as well. And I saw him staring at my lips. Crowley I’m fucked. I don’t let myself get my hopes up though.

I replay that night every day, changing the ending.

“Id kiss Gareth before I kissed you.” He’d say

“Oh really?” I’d smirk at him. And he’d blush like mad. Then, he’d confess his undying love for me, and I’d saunter over to his bed, straddle him and pin his hands up. Hed look up at me with fear and lust clouding his eyes, and I’d kiss him, and it would be perfect. Bloody fireworks and all.

That’s never going to happen though.

Insted, me and Snow research all we can about the siren in the English Channel. It's very typical case, ghost ships washing ashore, a few witnesses, mostly mages. Reports of long lost loves appearing out of seamist. A dead child calling out to her mother. The usual. The Mage sends Simon a receipt for a rented trawler boat along with a date and time to pick it up. Tomorrow, 10:00 am. Its rented for the whole week.

At the end of the day, I’m in the room packing my duffle bag full of clothes, toiletries, and anything else I might need for the week. Snow sits on his bed, watching me.

“Have you packed yet?” I ask, my back facing him.

“For what?”

I turn to face him.

“The trip, Snow.”

He shrugs.

“I figured I’d just keep my things here, we don’t have a hotel.”

This bloody idiot.

“Snow, we are staying on the boat.”

“Huh?”

“The boat has a cabin with a room, we won’t leave the boat for the full week.”

Understand dawns on him, then he grins in delight.

“Really?! I’ve never stayed on a boat before!”

He’s giddy and excited, throwing clothes onto his bed. A smile lights up his holden face, and I smile too. He’s done packing in five minutes, but he’s still beaming. I am so in love. For a minute, I let myself have this moment, him, happy, us. A soft warmth fills my body. Simon is still rambling when we turn off the light. I set my alarm for seven in the morning as Simon gets settled into bed.

“Goodnight,Snow.”

“Goodnight, Baz.”

I close my eyes and began to drift off

“Baz?”

“Yes, Snow?”

“Thank you.”

“...anytime, Snow.”


End file.
